There is a known component supply device that images a stage on which are supported multiple components in a scattered state, and, based on the image data, holds a component supported on the stage using a component holding tool. With a component supply device configured as such, to appropriately hold a component on the stage, it is necessary to acquire information related a position, orientation, and the like of a component on the stage based on the image data. An example of a processing method of the image data is disclosed in the below patent literature.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2013-253913